Missing You
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Takes place after "Journey's End" w/ Rose & the clone Doctor. Rose starts to doubt what they share. One-shot. R/R


**A/N: Takes place after Journey's End with Rose and the clone Doctor. The quote at the beginning is said by Rose to The Doctor in "Doomsday".**

**Missing You**

**By Sophie**

_"I made my choice a long time ago... and I'm never gonna leave you."_

Rose's POV:

When you lose everything, you kind of start to wonder what it would be like to have everything you want. But sometimes, the world has a different plan for us. My everything was a man called The Doctor. He was a man who showed me the world, took me to places I've never even known existed. Helped me experience whole new realms and dimensions. He had given me everything and taken everything away from me at the same time. I had never felt more comfortable or at bay than I had when I was with him.

But now, he was gone. But, I still had him, in a way. It wasn't him, exactly, it was his clone. I guess that I should be happy, that at least I still had one tiny piece of him with me. But I wasn't happy. I was never going to be the same without him.

I had seen things no one could ever imagine. I had travelled to the farthest regions of the galaxy, to the smallest crevices of the universe... and now he was gone. The man I loved was somewhere off in space, I didn't know where, and I might never see him again. And he had never even been able to say that he loved me-

"Rose? Hello? Are you okay?"

I was startled out of my thoughts by the clone Doctor, who was standing in front of me now, looking concerned.

"What?" I asked, trying to get back to normal again. I didn't want him to know that I was unhappy.

"I just asked if you were okay." He said, smiling, "You seemed a little dazed..."

I shook my head, "I-I'm fine." I stuttered, looking away from him. Because when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't lie to him. I got up off my bed, and started to walk out of my bedroom. I was halfway through the door, when he caught me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Rose, what's going on with you?" the clone asked, worry etched across his face. "Please... Just tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it."

I shook my head again. "Nothing's wrong!" I lied, trying to pull myself out of his grip, but being unsuccessful. I briefly glanced up at his face... the face of the man I loved... and I felt sick. Something was missing from him. I wasn't sure what, but it was a crucial piece. The Doctor had promised m that the clone was just like him, same face, same voice, same memories... but it _wasn't _exactly like him. There was one thing that separated them; The clone wasn't The Doctor. He was just a clone, nothing more. But then I quickly dropped my head back down again, because I _couldn't _look at him. He represented something so painful to me. He represented everything that I had once had.... everything I _could _have had.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling my face up to look directly into my eyes as he did. I tried to hide the torture I was feeling inside, but he knew. And, just at that second, he understood. "You miss him..."

I looked down at my feet, trying to come up with an answer. But what could I say to him? It was the truth, but if I said that, it would hurt him. And that would hurt me too.

I struggled to find words, but couldn't, so I just sighed deeply. Just then, I made the mistake of looking up at him.

His dark eyes swept me up in a blaze of memories, which I couldn't find a way to escape from. His deep eyes were alight with knowledge, so much so that it made me feel like he could see right through me. I felt like I was drowning in them, swimming with all my might, trying to get out.

"Rose!" The clone said, his tone sharper than before.

I snapped out of my thoughts again, and tried to pull myself out of his strong grasp. This time, I managed to wrench my arm out and turned to leave the room. But before I could even start to walk away, he grabbed my hand.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong! I'm worried about you." I looked back at him and saw that his eyes were full of concern. His kind voice softened me.

"I know you are. I know you're really, genuinely worried about me, and I appreciate it. But I need you to leave me alone."

And I turned and walked out into the hallway, leaving him in the doorway, looking confused and anxious. I stopped in the middle of the hall and started to think. Sometimes I wondered whether being with the clone was good or not. Sure, it was great to have someone who could always be with me... someone who could keep me safe and give me what I needed. But on the other hand, I hated having to deal with the constant reminder of what I had lost. And of what I could have had.... with the _real _Doctor.

"Rose, why are you crying?" The clone asked, his voice calm but nervous.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I found that the clone was standing in front of me now, his hands on my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I realized that i had started to cry. Angry, miserable tears were trickling down my face. I looked up at him, saw his gentle, sweet face and hung my head, embarrassed by the tears. The clone Doctor seemed to understand immediately. He pulled me forward into his arms, holding me against him while I sobbed into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him too, for support and comfort.

"Shhh... Rose, please don't cry." He whispered soothingly, stroking my hair. "It's okay. It's alright... I love you."

In that second, with my face resting against his shirt, I felt horrible for the way I had acted. Because I realized that all the clone had been trying to do, from the very beginning, was make me happy. I understood that, even though he wasn't The Doctor, he did love me... And I loved him. Suddenly, I found the perfect, most honest reply for him. I choked back the sobs, and said, with absolute certainty:

"I love you too." My quiet voice was muffled against his shirt, but I knew he had heard me. After I had said that, the sobs came again and I buried my head in his chest again.

He rested his head on top of mine, and I could feel him smiling.

**A/N: First of all: YES KITTY I CALLED HIM THE CLONE DOCTOR! HA! :P jk.. anyways, I hope you (whoever you are) liked it and PLEASE leave a review (they make my day :])**


End file.
